


[podfic] Light Words About Nothing, And Other Rare Pleasures of Life

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bechdel Test Pass, Conversations, Cultural Differences, Developing Friendships, Female Friendship, First Meetings, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tumblr: legendariumladiesapril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: “We can’t all be as pleasant as hobbits,” Dis said. The hobbit in question tossed her head back, black curls bouncing and glinting in the late afternoon light, and laughed.“You’ve met few hobbits then,” she replied, still smiling. “I’ve often thought we’re the most contentious race in all the lands.”“You’ve met few dwarves then." Dis was rewarded with more laughter, and then all of a sudden, the hobbit was plopping herself down on the bench beside Dis, fishing out her own pipe.Dis meets an unexpected companion as she waits in Rivendell.





	[podfic] Light Words About Nothing, And Other Rare Pleasures of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light Words about Nothing, and Other Rare Pleasures of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154397) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



> Many thanks to Margo_Kim for her by now long-ago permission to record! Posted for Legendarium Ladies April, April 19th general prompt: "Skills, Tasks, and Duties."

Title: [Light Words About Nothing, and Other Rare Treasures of Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3154397)  
Length: 40:07

Intro/Outro Music: ["Dybbuk Shers,"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCVZMmURiPo) by Alicia Svigals, played by Itzhak Perlman. 

Download as a [podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0eqjj1wc5qa3o6a/Light_Words_about_Nothing%2C_and_Other_Rare_Pleasures_of_Life.m4b) here or as an mp3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k7l8gr51auwiodu/Light_Words_about_Nothing%2C_and_Other_Rare_Pleasures_of_Life.mp3).


End file.
